


Eos Clash

by brokenRevolver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: i wanted to write about destiny so i hit random on the wiki and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenRevolver/pseuds/brokenRevolver
Summary: "Baroness?"She turned her head down to the Dreg."What will you do when you are Kell?"





	Eos Clash

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short but I hope you like a little in-universe writing/expanding on in-game lore. I hit random on the wiki and challenged myself to write about whatever I got, ended up with [Irxis, Wolf Baroness.](https://www.destinypedia.com/Irxis,_Wolf_Baroness)

"Baroness?"

She turned her head down to the Dreg.

"What will you do when you are Kell?"

She laughed with a great clicking of her mandibles. The Dreg shrank back in apprehension.

"Ether," she started, "for all of you." This grabbed the attention of every Dreg and Vandal in the throne room, gathered for their proverbial feast before their great battle the following day.

"All of you deserve all the Ether you can consume, for swearing your loyalty to me. You have all been with me, under my rule since Virixas and even since the Scatter itself. You helped me secure the Orbiks servitors and gain my advantage against our enemies. You all deserve to grow with strength."

The Fallen began cheering on their Baroness. 

Irxis stood from the throne. 

"Our house's ranks deserves to swell with Captains and Baron alike! Our Servitors will leak Ether from our sheer wealth of it! For we will rule the House of Wolves and Skolas the Rabid will beg under our rifles!"

Their cheering was cut short with an explosion, and the ship rocked. 

A Captain rushed into the room, followed by a pilot Servitor. 

"Baroness! Peekis' fleet has arrived!"

"Bastard," she muttered. Peekis was tailing them the whole time. Now they're cornered on 221 Eos, with nowhere to go. 

"Bring up the shields. Fire everything we have at them," she ordered. "We won't let Skolas take what is ours."

-

When the battle finally ended, neither side could tell who the victor was. Peekis half expected Irxis to walk through the door to the bridge and run him through. One thing was for certain, however.

Wolfship Orbiks-Fel had been destroyed. 

The Wolfship floated off the asteroid in several large chunks, some still on fire in the little amount of oxygen in the asteroid's atmosphere. The first volley he fired had disabled their active shielding, and the rest was simple. 

His gaze turned to his own fleet, and his expression turned to something similar to a grimace. 

Orbiks-Fel had several large batteries of weapons, as it was one of the House of Wolves largest ships. 

What was left of his own fleet had also been reduced to pieces. 

He strode through the hatch leading to the bridge, down the corridor. He passed a Wolf Vandal putting a round in the last of the Dregs that managed to board his Wolfship. At last, he reached the door to the throne room. 

Skolas simply glared at him. 

Peekis bowed, and in an instant, Skolas drew his swords and sliced through one of Peekis' lower arms. 

He screamed in pain as his arm flopped uselessly to the floor, Ether dissipating in the air from both his severed arm and his wound.

"Fool!" Skolas hissed. "I gave you one simple order, did I not? Our fleet is crippled, and it is thanks to your foolish recklessness!"

"My Kell-"

Skolas sliced through Peekis' other lower arm, and he screamed in pain.

"I am not your Kell! You no longer have one!"

With a swift strike, Skolas stabbed Peekis through his chest and pierced his Ether tank on his back. With another, he sliced the tubing of his mask. 

"You are demoted." he hissed in Peekis' face, "Take him and put him in a cell until he is a Dreg."

Skolas ripped his sword from Peekis' chest, and two Captains grabbed his limp body and dragged him away.


End file.
